


猎魔人拒不缴税03备份

by shark_pond



Category: The Witcher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 其余部分见lofter





	猎魔人拒不缴税03备份

03

恩希尔失望地离开了。以杰洛特看，好像也没多失望。他又被卫兵带回上面的皇室监狱，所有饮食都重新更换过，书架彻底清理了一遍，丹德里恩的小诗集没有了，取而代之的是另一本赋税相关书籍。  
杰洛特就搞不懂为什么所有皇帝都热衷于收税，有个小道消息是说弗尔泰斯特下床第一件事就是问问他的边境税务搞好了没有，但他也没能阻挡尼弗迦德北上的脚步，可见税务与他的国家安定与否不甚相干。倒不是说杰洛特是极端的反赋税主义者，他只是认为尼国的税务比率不合理罢了。杰洛特想：我的田地很贫瘠，我还为尼弗迦德养活了三个村子，这样一来，起码有五十个男丁不会跑去当匪徒，尼弗迦德应该付给我钱才是。  
他拒不承认是从前的猎魔生涯让他对金钱斤斤计较，怎么说呢，每个猎魔人都穷得响叮当，有些不响叮当，因为他们连用以叮当作响的两个铜板都没有。  
还有屠杀龙蜥税，贩卖水鬼肝脏税。在龙蜥大量繁殖，肆虐百姓的时候，可没人说要收税，一晃眼它们被杀的差不多了，躲进山里，帝国竟然厚颜无耻地要求别人为了龙蜥交税。水鬼肝脏也不例外，水鬼肝脏招谁惹谁了？那可是炼金材料，据最近不知道从哪儿传来的消息看，经过一定的处理之后，还能壮阳。虽然杰洛特半信半疑，但是管它呢，起码水鬼肝脏从原先的两个克朗变成二十个克朗，逐渐有向两百克朗攀升的趋势。  
哦，克朗已经不用了。杰洛特心想：那可真是一段贫瘠的岁月。  
恩希尔过了两天才来，他又带了一位法律教师，与先前的老先生不同，这位教师是个半精灵，女性，戴着玳瑁边的水晶眼镜，即便如此，杰洛特也没能撑到倒数第五条，他还是在倒数第六条睡着了。  
醒过来的时候，恩希尔坐在对面，与之前一模一样的场景。  
恩希尔说：“我考虑了你的意见，让税务部门重新统计你的赋税数据。”  
新的小册子薄了许多，杰洛特感觉精神振奋。去掉非人税、屠杀龙蜥税、贩卖水鬼肝脏税等一系列不合理部分后，剩下的只有拖欠八个月的粮食税和异地交易种子税。  
“夏天？”杰洛特嗔目结舌。“夏天秧苗还没熟，你竟然也要收税？”  
“新的帝国税务政策将原本的秋日税平均到四季之中。”恩希尔耐心道。“另外，你确实异地交易粮种了。”  
“所以？”杰洛特哼道。“为什么我就不能去别的地方买更便宜又更好的种子种植？”  
“因为两地物产不同，物价不同，如果所有人都这么做，最终会导致种子市场混乱。”  
恩希尔仍旧试图谆谆善诱，这和他以往塑造的形象截然不同。杰洛特抱手道：“跟你说了，绝不可能——我不交。”  
恩希尔站了起来。  
杰洛特有种看破诡计的欣慰感。他就知道恩希尔不是什么好人，劝服大概只是乐趣，实在劝不服就要使手段。果然，恩希尔又用眼罩把他的眼睛遮住。  
“剥皮小刀还是拉弥亚鞭。”杰洛特用陈述的语气问道。“我猜你不会想弄脏自己的衣服。”  
“委实如此。”恩希尔将他的上衣撩到肩膀附近，试探性地按了按并排斜向的伤疤。“这儿还有苦刑梨，从没人用过。”  
“......操。”  
“你想试试吗？”恩希尔说。  
“我说不有用吗，皇帝陛下？”杰洛特觉得腿凉飕飕的，并不是错觉，恩希尔把他的裤子也脱了。  
恩希尔的手指上沾满什么滑腻的东西，慢慢移动到他的臀缝，在那儿涂抹半日，带来一种略带烧灼的清凉感。“很显然，你能够挣脱。”  
“我是个守法公民。”杰洛特恨恨地握紧拳头。皇帝的指尖开始在他的穴口戳刺，略带烧灼的感觉也随之渐渐侵入内里。  
“一个拒绝履行赋税义务的守法公民。”恩希尔说。“拷问环节的苦刑梨可没有润滑。”  
“那你想干嘛。”杰洛特早就猜到了，实际上，他们不是没搞在一起过，但那是很久很久之前的事情了，久到恩希尔还在某个不知名的山洞里等着午夜时分变成人形的时候。  
“我想知道你为什么拒绝履行赋税义务。”  
“因为我觉得不合理。”  
“凡是终有其理，而你认为的不合理自然也有根由。”  
“噢。”杰洛特不舒服地扭了下腰，恩希尔的手指已经进入到第二个指节，他的老二硌在桌上很不舒服。是的，恩希尔已经把他推到桌上趴着，而他的手臂因为固定锁扣的缘故，更加不舒服地贴在身体两侧，这是个非常难以用力的姿势。“没什么时候比高潮之刻更为松懈，对吧？”  
恩希尔赞许地说：“没错。”然后他加入了另一根手指。  
“你觉得你能用苦刑梨把我的高潮操出来？”  
“你对我还不够了解。”恩希尔的手指抽出去，更大的东西抵在杰洛特的臀上，温热的感觉显然不是金属制品。“我对血腥场面没有反感，但也不刻意追求。”  
“——操！”  
杰洛特咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出更多声音。恩希尔就那么插了进去，简直要把他肚子捅穿——错觉而已。  
“你的反应很好。”恩希尔附身，衣料与杰洛特赤裸的后背紧贴。他的头发垂落在杰洛特的耳侧，声音也低低的响起。“比以前更好了。”  
杰洛特为他低沉柔软的声音痉挛一下，后穴咬住撑开内壁的阴茎，好像连上头的血管都能感受到似的。他什么也看不见，其余感官就更为敏感。  
“杰洛特。”恩希尔说。“帝国的军马并非随意征用，尽管战争时期，常常如此。”  
“关......关我什么事。”  
“良马需得悉心养育，你可能不知道金塔之城外面有一个皇家马场。”恩希尔缓慢的动作，杰洛特不想承认自己的阴茎正紧贴着冰凉的金属桌框，还不因此而委顿。“好的马匹师傅需要经年培养，他们懂得如何照顾母马，怎么调配种马的饲料。”  
杰洛特的呼吸已然不稳，他打定主意决不让恩希尔听到自己的呻吟。  
“母马需要受到很好的照顾，否则生下来的小马会被淘汰，因为它们生而虚弱。”  
“哼......跟我——没关系！”  
“你自己也买过马，养过马，知道它们有多娇贵。可你不交税，杰洛特。”恩希尔又绕回原来的话题了。“我们把你应缴的税全计算在马场上如何？你欠下的税可以购买一匹母马一个季度的特殊草料和优质燕麦，也许正好是育种的季节，但是你拒绝履行义务，它只能吃普通的食料。”  
杰洛特想到尼弗迦德的战马——它们都穿着统一的马衣或者护甲，蒙着眼罩。黑色的眼罩......  
像他戴着的黑色眼罩。  
恩希尔说什么，杰洛特已经听不清了。似乎想到眼罩和马以及恩希尔，就让杰洛特原本的坚持一败涂地。他发出难耐的鼻音，恩希尔用手抚摸他的头发，或者也有可能是轻柔的抓着他的头发，类似骑手轻轻挽住缰绳——  
杰洛特高潮了。  
他的精液射在桌子下面，恩希尔在充分享受他体内温暖的收缩之后退了出来。皇帝没在杰洛特体内射精，他用仍旧坚挺的阴茎摩擦杰洛特的臀缝。  
“你......是想说你是个——种马？”杰洛特缓过神来，就开始往外喷吐毒液。“尼弗迦德种马......去你的...几十年了——就......造——造出一个——！”  
他没想到恩希尔竟然又一次插了进去，和先前不同，这次皇帝又凶又狠，完全是为了满足自己的欲望，丝毫没有顾忌杰洛特。也许皇帝知道杰洛特不是那么容易就会受伤。  
“注意你的言辞，守法公民杰洛特。”恩希尔射出来的时候警告他。  
杰洛特在不应期被恩希尔的第二次插入带上另一个高潮，现在还恍惚着。  
“还有，如果你将我定义为尼弗迦德种马——我很荣幸能从身经百战的前猎魔人口中得到这个称号——那么你是什么？”恩希尔解开束缚杰洛特双手的枷锁。“尼弗迦德母马？”  
杰洛特的后穴收缩一下，挤出一股半透明的白色液体。  
恩希尔给他穿好衣服，把他带了回去。杰洛特在床上睡着了，醒过来发现枕边有一个弗罗林。


End file.
